luviniafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kriahria
Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spiel (Talk) 14:08, 15 July 2011 Hehe, I noticed that someone was working here when suddenly new pics kept popping up while I was editing the class layout xD Thank you so much for the contribution! And where did you get the mob renders from? Don't tell me you even went as far as cutting those out yourself :o Please check the Beginner page and see if something should be added the infobox? Currently working on a template to use for all classes, that's what it currently looks like. I plan to have different colours for the three main groups: Fighters = red Mages = violet Rogues = green What do you think? "Luckily" I'm on sick leave so I can finally work on this xD Spiel 15:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good work with the rendering! Honestly I would have been way too lazy to do that too and simply added normal screenshots for now xD The fact that the Luvy screenshots come out with quite the shitty quality doesn't help motivate me to render them either :P Hmm~ maybe I'm too Fiesta inspired and that's where I got the red from? Will make Fighters blue for now then and I guess change the Beginner to yellow/brownish. I did it just now, but please when you add new pages don't forget to add them to the navigation on the front page too, would be a shame if they get "lost" because no-one has a clue they exist, right? ;) Spiel 16:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome job on the quest page! I didn't even KNOW you could add sort-by buttons! :D For images you don't have though, could you maybe add Example.jpg instead of a random mob? This way we can later simply search the wiki for that one image and see all the pages that still need new images. Will see that I install Photoshop today and make an empty Luvinia related icon for missing images and replace Example.jpg with it. Well, if you are bored you can do that too ;) Also I will try to add templates for the mobs today, colour-coded by what the Suppression Quests grouped them: Goblin, Beast and Kobold. Do you remember any other groups? And I bet we will have to re-categorize a lot when we get to play OBT, since I never figured out the difference between Goblins and Kobolds :P I would also add the Categories Humanoid (Phantom Maid, Phantom Buttler, etc.) and Spirit (Phantom Worm, the fae Mages had to fight to level up to Warlock, etc.). I only know of one undead mob, the one from the storyline quest with the necromancer ghost. Do you know if there are more of those? If not I'd add those corpses to humanoid. Well then, have a nice day and I look forward to hearing from you :) Spiel 10:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't make it very far in the game, so I don't know all the categories for the monsters, I wasn't sure what most of the ones I added were categorized as, so I didn't even bother adding their type. A template would be a huge help though. Perhaps two different ones, mob window+drops+skinning and mob window+drops ? I don't know if acquiring skill information is a possiblity for monsters or not, but should be something to consider if that data is available in the combat log or something. Kriahria 10:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it's best if I add all mobs to uncategorized then until we can find out in-game what category they really belong to. I could make an if-template, meaning the lines will only be added if information for them is available. Or did you mean something else? I would prefer though to write "uknown" or "information missing" or something like that into the fields though, since then it would be more obvious that something is missing and make people want to add the info. Never really understood the skinning part cause I had no time to look into it, just saw mine grew over time :s Also, do you happen to have a HQ screenshot of the (if possible empty) job tree? I only have a LQ version with the Warlock path. LQ since it was directly taken from the Luvinia PrintScreen folder and all the images in there are horribly compressed :( Spiel 12:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : I wasn't talking about Wiki categories, just the beast/humanoid/etc. in-game categorization for the monsters. But yeah, unknown/missing field for them should be fine. I unfortunately did not play as a Warrior in closed beta so no, I do not have any job tree screenshots at all. I recommend downloading Fraps, it works with pretty much any game and let's you take .BMP or .PNG screenshots as well as record video. Skinning, which is the gathering counterpart that comes with Tailoring, only levels up when you use it on slain monsters that are marked as High-Quality Fur in white above their names. But, after thinking about it, a whole new section really isn't necessary considering, as far as I know, the monsters only have one profession-related gathering option. Kriahria 12:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The wiki-categories would be the same as the in-game categories though @.@ I would give all mobs a general Category: Monster, then a Category: Monster (e.g. Beast, Humanoid, etc.) and if it appplies Category: Monster Elite. I didn't mean the Warrior tree, but this http://i55.tinypic.com/2lwviqe.jpg. Will look into fraps, though I still don't get why Luvinia compresses the screenshots so horribly. Never had that problem with Fiesta :( And thanks for the skinning info :D Spiel 12:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I don't have a screenshot of that window. It would still be a good idea to add a category section for the info box though for main monster page template. No one, or at least I, don't look at categories at the bottom of the page unless I'm checking to see if it's in the correct categories. I don't think it's a big deal at this time, it's just a matter of typing in Beast and hitting enter. In some games what you think it might be isn't actually the case. A mutant dog could be categorized as a zombie or whatever instead of a beast, so I think it would be best to just wait to categorize until someone can confirm what category each monster is actually in. As for the Monster category, I've been adding Bestiary, as it's basically the same as Monster but sounds 'cooler'. Kriahria 12:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Damn, will have to wait for OBT with that then :( Oh, you meant that xD Of course the category would also be added to the infobox, but I wanted to see if it was possible to make it automated, so that when you add a Category-tag it goes kind of if Category: Monster + xxx take xxx and post that info. That way we'd only have to take care the categories are right. And personally when looking through game Wikis I use the categories a lot ^^ And I didn't mean to add the Mob types just yet, just as I said before I'll put in uncetegorized, but for when we can check what they are, that would be what I'd name the tags. While Bestiary does sound cool it would be wrong for mobs like Undead Corpse, since that is not a beast. I don't like naming the tag Monster either and have been thinking of naming it Enemy/Enemies, but I don't think that is a lot better than Monster either :s But then again you can't call a cute little Slipper Bunny a monster either, so maybe Enemies would be the best solution for now lol Spiel 13:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Bestiary doesn't mean beast. It basically just a shorter/fancy way of saying "a compendium of monsters". Anyway, an idea might be to add a category to pages and articles that need more information/updated to look better. Perhaps "Category:Information Needed/Missing Information" or anything similar. Kriahria 13:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, saw this way late Dx And wha~ Wikipedia is kinda misleading in this case then, cause it directly says it's a compendium of beasts. But most other pages say it can be anything, so I left the category as is :) If you go to the front page now I added a link to the new help page. If you have anything planned or think a certain way of doing things would be nice please add that there! And don't forget to add your signature of course xD I will make a basic navigation today and will work on the new templates in the next two days. I'm still uncertain of adding a "Information Missing" category as it is not unlikely that the tag will be forgotten to get removed even if all information is available on the page. For now I always add ??? whenever there is a spot where information is missing. So that if you search for that all pages that need editing show up, even if it is only a small bit of information like the gender of a NPC or something. I will also try to add a skill template today. Once I'm done with that you will only need to include the template and the name of the skill and the description will be added autmatically. Like that the skills will be up to date on all pages even if something gets changed :) Hope you had a nice weekend~ Spiel 14:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC)